


You Send Me (a letter)

by NoahRose27



Series: August Photo Challenge [23]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, mail, post office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahRose27/pseuds/NoahRose27
Summary: David find himself at the post office and meets a new friend.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: August Photo Challenge [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882732
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	You Send Me (a letter)

**Author's Note:**

> Photo Challenge -- Your mailbox
> 
> Special thanks to my #Frans in the bar and outside of the bar for the title help, which a lot of ended up in the fic. Hilarious.

David walked into the motel lobby, “Well, aren’t you looking very busy today.”

“I’ll have you know that I’ve been very busy trying not to ignore anyone who has walked in here today,” snarked Stevie without even looking up from her book.

“And a stellar job at also ignoring the phone, I might add, seeing as I have called the front desk thrice. I’m hoping that in order to give the motel a 5-star Yelp rating, you could point me in the direction of a mailbox or the post office.”

“David, you can drop your mail right here,” pointed Stevie to a wire basket sitting on the counter. “Frank comes by daily, you know this.”

“Yes, yes, I get that… However, I thought maybe I’d like to walk a bit today and venture off my normal routine.”

“Um, okay. Well, you can _venture_ just past the Cafe. Turn right and then the post office is straight ahead. I’m just surprised knowing your opinions on dealing with unknown people that you’d want to go anywhere you don’t need to.”

“You do know me so well. But I need to get away from my parents for a little bit. Best Wishes!”

“Warmest Regards.”

David left the office and began walking further into town following Stevie’s directions. He turned at the Cafe and found the post office only two blocks down. He went in and got in, what was surprisingly, a line of 5 other people. How many people could possibly be in the Schitt’s Creek post office at once?

Jocelyn waved at him from the front of the line, even though he tried his hardest to not see her.The guy in front of him turned around and gave him a small smile and nod. He politely smiled back, but pulled out his phone to scroll Instagram.

“David! I was trying to wave at you, but you do seem very busy,” said Jocelyn as she was leaving.

“Oh, sorry Joc! I didn’t even see you and, well, as you said, _very_ busy,” said David with a plastered smile on his face as he held up his phone. He went back to scrolling, but not before noticing Head Nod Guy looking at him with a small smirk.

David looked up and turned around to look behind him and seeing no one, turned back and looked himself up and down. “Um? Do I have something on me?”

Head Nod Guy blushed a bit. “Oh, sorry, no. It’s just funny how much Jocelyn wanted to say hi to you and how much you wanted to ignore her.”

David paused, staring at this mid-range denim clad man in a blue button down. “Um, well, yes. If you have had the interactions I have with Jocelyn and more with her husband Roland, you’d also try to keep them to a minimum.”

“I get it. Roland has this way of dropping by and just saying things that make everyone uncomfortable.”

David smiled in recognition. “Yes! Why does he always mention his feet and the need to find a foot cream? Ew. I’m David, by the way.”

Head Nod man belly laughed. “That doesn’t sound like pleasant conversation at all. I’m Patrick. Brewer. Nice to meet you,” he said as he put out his hand to shake David’s.

The first thing David noticed was how the button up stretched across the planes of Patrick’s chest and how it was rolled up in a way to accent some amazing forearms. But then when they touched, it was like electricity.

He stuttered out, “Nice to meet you, Patrick. Come here often?”

Patrick ducked his face down and laughed while looking up through his lashes. “To the post office? Well, actually, yes. I always walk the mail over here around 2 just so I can get out and stretch. It’s become a habit.”

“Stretch. Yes. Oh, me too. Uh huh. I like to take walks around town. Mainly to avoid my family, but I digress… are you new…”

“NEXT!” yelled the lady at the counter and Patrick looked up, “I think that’s me. Nice to meet you, David.”

“Yes, you too,” said David as he wondered who else he could send mail to tomorrow.

***

The next day, David began to walk to town around the same time and felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out of his pocket.

Stevie 😈: y are u walking again

David: If you have to know, I’d headed to the post office.

Stevie 😈: again today? U have that much to mail?

David: And if I do?

Stevie 😈: I just wondered if it had anything to do with the boy u met

David: What boy? How do you know I was chatting with a boy? Are you a witch?

Stevie 😈: no, but Jocelyn told me that u were chatting with a new guy when she left the post office yesterday

David: Does anyone around here mind their own business?

Stevie 😈: have fun, David. u have my STAMP OF APPROVAL

David: Stop.

Stevie 😈: HANDLE HIM WITH CARE

David: Goodbye.

Stevie 😈: i hope he's a FIRST CLASS MALE

He put his phone away scowling at Stevie's trolling and entered the post office. He saw Patrick two people in front of him wearing a very simliar denim and another blue button down shirt… and he wasn’t complaining with the way that his ass filled in those Gap jeans. David startled as Patrick turned around and did a smile and little wave. David waved back, a little red having been caught staring.

They proceeded to the counter taking their turns, just glancing at each other, but not having the chance to talk. David wanted to catch Patrick outside, but instead he got caught up in a very long lesson from some postal worker about the proper way to address an international letter. If it said, “New York”, why did it also need to say the country? Doesn’t everyone know where New York is located? Due to David’s inability to let an argument go, Patrick was gone by the time he went outside.

***

The third day, David showed up slightly before 2 pm. He wasn’t sure what he was hoping to do, but he couldn’t stop thinking of that warm smile. Those forearms. How sinful it was to wear mid-range denim with an ass like that… He didn’t even know Patrick’s preferences.

By the time he got to the counter, he noticed Patrick came in, but he just put some mail into the drop box and left. He hadn’t even noticed David.

David: He came again today, but I don’t think he is interested.

Stevie 😈: we talked about this last night. u won’t know if you don’t try

David: He just dropped off some mail and left! He didn’t even look around.

Stevie 😈: he was probs just busy. go find him. otherwise, how will you stick your letter in his box?

David: Stephanie Ann Marie. We talked about this. I am not searching the town.

Stevie 😈: am i PUSHING THE ENVELOPE? want my address?

David: What? Why do I need your address?

Stevie 😈: u need to mail something tomorrow at 2. don't forget the STAMP, tramp

David: 🖕🏼

***

David didn’t make it back to the post office for a few days. He didn’t want Stevie to continue to be a troll and his mother had him folding in cheese. As if the entire universe was conspiring against him, his dad was pestering him to get a job which led to a short stint at Brebner’s in bagging.

He finally made it to the post office again a week later. He walked in and there was no line and no Patrick. He felt a bit disappointed, but headed to the counter and mailed his letter. He was headed out the door with his face buried in his phone and ran right into a solid mass.

“Oooof… Hey, watch….” and he looked up to see Patrick.

“David! I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” said Patrick as he grabbed onto David’s arms to balance both of them.

David could feel the warmth of Patrick’s hands on him through his sweater. “Patrick. Yeah, I’m fine, I’m fine. Are you okay?”

“I think that I’ll survive, although I think that you could play linebacker if you wanted. That was a good hit.”

“I don’t know what you mean. I don’t play cricket.”

“Not so much with the sports then, okay, David. I was hoping to run into you, but maybe not so figuratively. I haven’t seen you around lately,” said Patrick with a huge smile on his face. Patrick dropped his hands and David suddenly felt the loss of his touch.

“Oh, you were? I, um, well, I guess I just haven’t had as much mail to send out?”

“I was waiting for you the last time I saw you, but then you seemed to be getting very upset with Gwen and so I went back to work.”

“Who the fuck is Gwen?”

Patrick started laughing. “Anyways, I was wondering if maybe, you wanted to get a coffee with me? You know, after you come here at 2 pm, right when I do?”

David closed his eyes for a second, looking up before answering and saying, “Um, I don’t know that I always come here at 2 pm when you do, Patrick. I have been known to visit the post office at other times.”

Patrick dropped his gaze and stared directly into David’s eyes without breaking contact. “David, you came here at least three days in a row. At 2 pm. After I told you that was my routine.”

“So on the third day, you did see me when you just dropped off some mail? Wait, did I just admit that out loud?”

Patrick laughed with a huge smile. “Yeah, of course I did. You’re hard to miss, David. I just had to run for a meeting and I knew that if I stopped, I wouldn’t have left. And why did you think I was so blatant in telling you that I come here every day at 2 pm?”

David blushed, “Oh. Well. I guess you were very open with your schedule to a complete stranger.”

“A very _attractive_ complete stranger that I would like to get to know better. Now that we’ve both admitted how embarrassing we are… how about that coffee?”

“I would be open to having a coffee with you. When is good?”

“Give me 10 minutes?”

David’s face took a bit of journey before his smile went up, “Sure, I can fit you in my schedule. I’ll just wait here.”

Patrick squeezed David’s wrist and just whispered, “Don’t leave without me.”


End file.
